


Comforts Of A Curse

by Ainyasuki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cursed Thor, Curses, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Huddling For Warmth, Jotunn Thor (Marvel), Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Loki & Thor - Freeform, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Sweet Steve Rogers, Thor is so stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainyasuki/pseuds/Ainyasuki
Summary: Thor didn't expect to live half of his life or possibly the rest of his life as a Jotunn. He was born to be a demigod, for goodness sake.Too bad the woman that cursed him refused to acknowledge that, though.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Steve Rogers/Thor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Comforts Of A Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon - Cursed! Jotunns become warmer when it comes to intimacy or words of love.
> 
> Just a random headcanon I came up with XD. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this!

Thor didn't expect to live half of his life, or possibly the rest of his life as a Jotunn. He was born to be a demigod, for goodness sake.

Too bad the woman that cursed him refused to acknowledge that, though.

Fortunately, the curse of being a Jotunn with having blue, cold skin wasn't all the time. But the bad news is that it comes on at random times. There's no any particular pattern at all when it comes to having to deal with the consequences of the curse. Like how a month will pass and the curse will have no effect, but other times, it will last for over a week.

The worst case scenario would be that his Jotunn side would kick in during a battle, since he's still having trouble learning how to cope with his curse.

The best case scenario is when it activates when he's alone with Steve.

Steve is usually the one taking care of him when this happens. Well, that's what he wants to do, but Thor didn't really make it easy for him, especially with the excuses and lies as to why Thor doesn't need help, even it it's obvious that he does.

Thor was laying on the bed, his whole entire body wrapped and bundled up with all the covers and pillows from the bed and the couch. But he was still shivering!

Steve had brought hot chocolate for him, because he knew how cold he can be.

"Thor?" he called to him.

Thor slowly sat up, trying to keep all the covers wrapped around him as possible. He turns to Steve with an upset look in his face. 

Steve's heart almost broke at the sight. He felt guilty; he wishes he can do more for Thor...

"I h-hate t-t-this," Thor shivered. "N-none of these g-goddamn covers are w-working!"

"Ugh!" He threw all the covers off his body in frustration. 

Steve took the opportunity to take a look at his Jotunn form; of course, his skin was a light, clear blue. His blonde hair running past his shoulders matched with the new look very well, actually. He wore Steve's pajamas, a long sleeved shirt and sweatpants and socks.

Steve thought Thor looked beautiful in this form, but...he didn't want to see him suffer like this. 

"Thor," Steve said sadly. He walked over to the bed and sat next to him. He can feel the cold temperature from his body just by sitting next to him.

"I-I'm so c-cold... " Thor whimpers while hugging his knees, despite knowing that it was no use. "I d-don't know w-why nothing is w-working..."

While he could just take a hot shower, Thor is worried about...'melting'. He knows that at some point, Jotunns will become shorter and smaller when exposed to very hot temperatures...

When Thor looked at him he seemed to be almost embarrassed at time, like he was being humiliated.

The human frowned. He placed down the mug down on the table next to the bed.

"Hey, give me one of those covers," Steve said. 

"They're useless, Steve!" The Jotunn whined. "P-plus, you c-can't do anything t-to help, a-anyway."

"C'mon, I want to try something." The human said.

Thor groaned, "fine." He grabbed one of the soft covers and handed them to Steve. 

The human wrapped the blanket around Thor's shoulders, and sat behind him.

"Here, lean back," the human offered. Thor groaned but still obeyed, with his back now leaning up against Steve's covered chest. Thor's skin was so cold that Steve can still feel it piercing through his shirt...

The human felt Thor shivering and trembling from his back, to legs, and even his fingers. He noticed how the Jotunn kept trying keep his back flat on the human's chest, despite the shivering becoming more and more violent.

The shivering almost made Thor move uncontrollably, slightly making his body jerk from one side to the other. The new Jotunn still tried his best to maintain it. He was a fighter, after all.

Steve placed the mug down and wrapped his himself around Thor, the sides of his arms touching his belly. Even though Thor couldn't feel his blush, he could tell that he definitely was.

No matter how cold he was, he still couldn't understand how he could even feel the human's touch, and how Steve was handling him as if he wasn't in his cursed state.

The new Jotunn let out a small, barley audible whimper. He couldn't tell if it was from Steve or how pathetic he thought he was right now. 

Thor tried to break free from Steve's embrace, "stop," he mumbled. 

Steve only hugs him tighter. "I'm only trying to help you, Thor."

"Well I-I don't n-need it..." Thor replied, His voice sounding low and dull.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Don't be so stubborn." He then buried his face into Thor's neck and carried on with trying to make Thor atleast a little warmer.

"Hmph...a-aren't I too c-cold to be h-hugged like t-this...?" Thor asked.

"No. I don't mind it, actually." Steve replies. "I want to love all of you, curse or not."

Thor still tried to rip himself away from Steve, but wasn't able to put in any effort doing so, because of how much he was shivering. He knew it was hopeless trying to rebel against him now.

So, he lets Steve hold him. He doesn't really have a choice, anyway.

For a moment, they both sat in silence. For some reason, Thor felt his body feel a little more warmer, and his body wasn't trembling as hard as it was before.

"I..." Thor starts, almost surprised at the result. "I feel...a little warmer now...'' He also notices that it's more easier to speak now, with most of his stuttering words out the way. 

The human sighed out of relief. "Hearing that is more than a relief. I was worried about you getting any colder, because this curse is getting worse..."

"It is, but you're..." Somehow, you're making it easier for me. Thor trailed off, now able to mostly lay his back flat against Steve's chest. He almost looked like he was nuzzling him, really.

"But I'm...?" 

"Nothing!" Thor said quickly. 

Thor couldn't see the boredom and unimpressed look on the human's face after he said that. The Jotunn only trails off when he's thinking about someone, most likely being about someone he loves. Not only that, but he makes it more obvious when he's leaning up against him like this.

But he still won't admit when it comes to being in a invulnerable state. Partially due to his embarrassment.

Then, Steve brought the hot mug of chocolate to Thor's hands. Thor tried to grab the mug steadily, but his hands and fingers were still shaking, but not as violent as before. He still had trouble trying to grasp the mug on his own, though.

"Sorry, my hands won't s-stop shaking..." Thor mumbled in defeat. "I got it t-though..."

But Steve still reached down and gently placed his warm hand onto Thor's cold ones, with the mug in the other hand. He carefully guided his hands to the mug, feeling his trembling fingers under his. 

Steve held in a hiss from how cold Thor's fingers were. It was like...touching an ice pack!

The human wrapped Thor's fingers around the holder of the mug, with his hands still covering his cold ones. He guided Thor's other hand to wrap around the other side of the mug.

His fingers managed to wrap around the mug, but they still trembled. Atleast he could hold something, though. He could feel a little of the warmth from the hot chocolate, but not much of it.

"You got it?" Steve asked.

"Y-yes, thank you." Thor mumbled, hiding away his blush by taking a sip of the hot chocolate. He felt like a kid all over again with all this help.

"I don't know how my brother deals with this," Thor said. "M-maybe because he was born one, but...it just seems so unbearable..."

"Mmm," Steve hummed, running his fingers through his lover's hair. Comforted by the feeling, Thor unintentionally released a loud purr.

They both paused. 

"I...didn't mean to.." Thor trailed off. "Wait, Jotunns can purr?!"

"I-"

"Just when I t-thought that I couldn't be a-anymore humiliated." Thor groaned, sipping up the list of his hot chocolate. 

"Humiliated?" Steve questions, taking the now empty mug out of his hands. He didn't have time to dodge before Thor throws a blanket ontop of him.

"Whatever, there's no need to hide how funny you t-think this is." Thor grumbled and layed on the bed, his back facing Steve.

The human placed the now empty mug on the desk. "Hey, I'm not laughing at you," Steve assured him. "I thought it was actually a little cute."

Thor looked over his shoulder. "R-really...?"

"Mhm."

Thor turned toward him, his legs criss-crossed. "Sorry," he twisted his golden hair with his fingers.

"It's alright." Steve smiles, "you're not used to being in this form, so your frustration is understandable. But your stubbornness when it comes to needing help is a little problem, though."

The Jotunn grew an embarrased blush, showing his glowing, red cheeks showing through his blue skin. Steve thought that the red glow blending in with his blue skin made him look very pretty, actually. 

Thor noticed the way he was looking at him. Well, staring at him, actually; his eyes and face were filled with adoration, stunned by how pretty his Jotunn looked, and the fact that he was the only one who can have the chance to see it.

His cheeks grew a little brighter. His hands lightly trembled at the sight, but Thor was positive that it wasn't from being cold this time...

Steve's face switched to a concerned one from noticing Thor's shaking hands. 

"Are you getting colder?" Steve was about to reach out to grab his hands, to warm them up until Thor hesitantly stopped him.

"N...no.." Thor mumbled. It's from you.

The Jotunn's eyes wandered all around the room, but refused to even land on the human infront of him. His fingers gently and oddly ran through his hair, despite the angry look on his face. 

Well, he didn't really express that much anger though...Thor looked frustrated either because he was too proud to admit that he wanted help, or he either deemed himself as pathetic if he were to ask for any.

He also looked hesitant, because when he opened his mouth, nothing came out. But he crossed his arms like he was proud.

Steve almost rolled his eyes at Thor's stubbornness; he knows that Thor isn't very forward when it comes to needing help, even if it's obvious, because the 'almighty demigod' doesn't need help from a simple human, or anyone, right?

"Thor," Steve cooed. "You don't have to hide from me. Just tell me what you need."

Steve's voice was gentle, and care can be heard in his voice. It made the new Jotunn feel safe, knowing that Steve is willing to give him his desires.

Thor gave up; this will go on forever if he keeps this up. Steve is gonna help him no matter what, so he might as well end it here.

The Jotunn's eyes finally met with his. "I just...want you to hold me." His voice became more and more quieter with every word. 

"Just want to feel you..." Now, Thor's voice was barely above a whisper. 

Steve smiled, "you should have said so, then."

Thor knew that Steve would give him more than he asked for when he pressed a kiss on his forehead.

Steve tucked Thor in, and when he was getting in the bed with him, Thor asked, "you won't usually go to bed so soon...Are you sure...?"

"Mhm," Steve replied, brushing a string of hair out of Thor's face and tucking it behind his ear. "Got to make sure that you're alright."

The human took his Jotunn in his arms underneath the covers. He noticed that Thor's skin felt warmer, even though he could still feel a little of the cold parts of his skin through his shirt.

Thor huddled into Steve's chest, almost excited to feel even the smallest bit of warmth again. 

He loved listening to the human's heartbeat; the slow, beating sound made him feel relaxed, and he even makes the relief he has almost feel warm. 

"Are you okay?" Steve asked. 

"Yes..." Thor admitted, feeling drowsy. 

"By the way, thank you...But this makes me feel bad for you, actually..." Thor said. 

"What do you mean?"

"You take time out of your day just to take care of me..." Thor says. 

Steve shifts and caresses Thor's hair once more. "It's not a big deal, Thor. I want to take care of you, since you're always trying to do everything by yourself."

Thor hid his face in Steve's chest in shame. "You think I've been pushing myself too much?"

"A little." Steve replies. "I just want to let you know that you don't have to do everything by yourself." 

"It... pains me to see you worried about me, especially when I'm in this state. That's why I also..." Thor trailed off.

"You only worry me when you try to hide from me." Steve said gently.

Thor tightly grips Steve's shirt, feeling ungrateful for Steve's assisstance. He believes that he was blind the entire time, because he was kept trying to hide behind his stubbornness and worried about stressing the human out. He realized that he was hiding from Steve.

Steve saw right through him, and called him out for it. It shocked Thor himself that a human can easily read him, a demigod. He's the only human who can.

"I'm sorry," Thor says, even though he thinks that Steve deserves more than an apology. "I've been being stubborn and giving you a hard time when you care about me the most..."

"Don't be sorry," Steve replies, gently and slowly running his fingers through Thor's hair. "I'll do whatever it takes to make you feel like you're worth it."

What slipped from Steve's lips made Thor feel holy, because of how forgiving Steve is. But he can feel his body feeling warmer from just his words alone.

"Gods, you're...incredible," Thor shivered. "No matter what, you're always willing to accept even my insecurities."

"Of course I am," the human says. "I meant it when I said that I love all of you."

Both of the intimacy and the words that slipped from Steve's lips was enough to lure him to becoming drowsy. Because it was most definitely soothing to have both.

Thor felt his eyelids grow heavy, "you're...perfect."

Steve held in a chuckle. He thought of himself as many things, but 'perfect' wasn't one of them. But The demigod still claimed him to be, and Steve knew that he was serious.

Those were his last words before he fell asleep. Steve watched as he felt Thor's breathing even out against him, his chest slowly raising up and down. 

When rested a hand on Thor's back, he noticed that Thor felt... a little hot?

Steve paused. "Oh...he's probably going to be a sweaty mess in the morning..."


End file.
